Alternating Affinity Chapter: Two
by Linear-Chan
Summary: Hidan disapproves of the new member and gets into trouble with the law... Not his fault... Just an innocent bystander, really.


**Title**: Alternating Affinity [A Hidan Short Story]

**Summary**: Upon receiving an extremely vague detailed report of their mission, the Akatsuki are given the duty of watching over and convincing a new member of the school to join the Akatsuki, all the while keeping this new, strange student away from Orochimaru. Unaware of the details nor what this new student will look like, let alone who this person is, the Akatsuki think of ways to persuade the new arrival to join them without using the brute force they were so unjustly denied by their leader.

**A/N**: Second chapter of Alternating Affinity, a Hidan short story I'm making for my awesome Canadian friend, Sam. There are plenty of mistakes in here; though there really shouldn't be since I've been editing this chapter now for a couple months now. It could use some work, but I suppose I don't think Sam will mind a few mistakes; besides, I owe her not to take any longer on it. So, enjoy… Or don't… Whatever. But hopefully Sam will like it.

**Chapter Two**: Delightful Animosity

The halls hummed with students cluttered in groups along the passageways; adolescent chatter filled the halls, mixing to become an indecipherable dull roar. Hidan pressed his back tight against the wall, the notice board digging into the flesh of his lower back; he ignored it with a scowl. His light salmon eyes were locked on a rather attractive young woman as she attempted to stop several students; all of them ignored her as they hurried away further down the halls to catch up with friends. Hidan scoffed and glanced at the rest of the Akatsuki gathered around him.

"This was unexpected…" Kakuzu stated in a gruff voice. His arms were crossed protectively against his chest, his firm muscles tight as he took in the young woman's appearance; dark hair that fell to her lower back and small dark eyes. She was thin, but shapely where it mattered; she wasn't unattractive. What could be seen beneath Kakuzu's face mask veined in disapproval.

"Unexpected doesn't even begin to describe what this shit is," Hidan barked out, his eyes sharp and his expression livid.

"It's just a chick, un," Deidara spoke out as he leaned against his Danna, an arm thrown over the shoulder of the smaller male. "How hard could it be to bring in one chick?" Several strands of golden hair slipped forward into his face; he flipped his hair back out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

"It being a chick ain't the problem, asshole," Hidan turned his irritation onto Deidara. It really wasn't only that it was a woman that seemed to bother the rest of the Akatsuki; other than Konan, who only served as mentor and superior to the members of the Akatsuki, little of the men had much experience dealing with women who weren't being paid for their services. "What the fuck," Hidan barked out in an attempt to quell his rage. "Why'd Leader find this so unimportant that he couldn't tell us? This is some fucking bullshit," Several passing students offered a glance toward the raging teen; Hidan returned their glance with a defiant glare.

"Obviously, he didn't think the question of gender would be an issue," Sasori replied with a hard look; he shrugged off Deidara's arm and stepped forward, eyeing the brunette carefully. "She seems normal," He observed. "I wonder why Leader-Sama would want someone like her."

"Who knows," Itachi spoke out, his expression hard; he glared at the girl as she flustered and grew tense, hurt as the mass of students around her ignored her presence entirely.

"Besides," Sasori huffed. "Why should it matter whether she's a boy or a girl, anyway? That alone shouldn't change the outcome or hinder our mission,"

"You haven't dealt with many women, have you, Sasori?" Kisame chuckled; his thick shoulders rose and fell heavily, his voice gruff and aged. Sasori delivered a hard look; Kisame barked out in laughter.

"All women are the same," Deidara voiced with a shrug. "They're all so annoying. They give you that sickeningly sweet look and in return they want you to buy them all the nice things and give them everything they want, hmm," He scoffed and pushed his lips out in a puckered look. "They want you to be their perfect little slave and think the world of them, always doing everything they want without question. We're not allowed to have a brain, hmm,"

"Nice speech, Blondie," Hidan joked with a coy smile. "Big talk for someone who looks and whines like a girl himself,"

"Up yours, Hidan," Deidara barked back; Hidan laughed out. Deidara lifted a hand and flicked him off, his muscles taut in irritation.

"A woman is a woman," A smooth voice quelled Hidan's barked guffaw. "Regardless of how irritating the woman is, Leader-Sama requested her, and our duty is not to judge her, but to obtain her." Itachi's eyes glittered beneath the iridescent lighting, his attention diverted from the girl as he rested back against the wall.

"We're not even allowed to use force, though," Deidara whined and scuffed the bottom of his shoes against the flooring. "I mean, I was forced to join even though I clearly replied with a big, fat no. But in the end, I was forced to join. So why can't we do the same thing here?"

"The situation is different," Deidara jolted and clutched out at Sasori, his heart fluttering slightly as Konan drifted into place.

"Jesus, Konan; do you make it a habit to sneak up on people?" Deidara's words fell on deaf ears as Konan turned her cerulean eyes toward the suspect.

"She won't take kindly to force and the outcome to force will become unpleasant as she may turn to Orochimaru who will, of course, be there to rescue her from our 'devious plans.' But placing that point aside; Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, you aren't permitted to be on school grounds. Hidan, you're banned from being here, period. If you're seen, they'll arrest you on sight."

"Like I give a fuck," Hidan barked a gruff reply and ran his thumb heavy against his nose, smearing away the moisture collected beneath his nostrils. "This whole 'banned from school grounds thing' is fucking stupid. It wasn't my fucking fault,"

"Yeah, sure," Deidara chuckled and leaned against Sasori, his arm twined around the shorter males body to clasp low against his hip; Sasori offered a look of agitation though said nothing in face of Deidara's advances. "Blowing up the Science Ward is a completely innocent mistake. Anyone would've made it," Hidan turned with a hard scowl, forcing Deidara back to hide behind his Danna, chuckling in face of Hidan's unstable aggressions. "I'm just messing with you, Hidan. Calm down for once,"

Hidan lifted a hand as if to speak, though Kakuzu drew a heavy hand back and slapped him against his forearm, leaving a hard sting against the exposed flesh; the snap that sounded was loud and carried over the dull roar of the students swarmed in clusters around the halls. "Ow, mother fucker," Hidan screeched and withdrew himself from physical reach of his elder comrade.

"Hidan, let's go," Kakuzu ordered in a gruff voice and turned without statement of where he was going toward the door. Hidan cursed and shouted several obvious threats and course words, though regardless threw a hand up in good-bye and followed behind Kakuzu toward the entrance; as Hidan passed the security desk by the front door, the guard glanced Hidan and tensed as if prepared to reach out and stop him; Hidan returned his advances with a hard scowl and turned for the door, leaving at side of Kakuzu before the guard could do little more than stand.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Hidan finally voiced as they stepped into the cleared courtyard of the building front; Kakuzu turned toward the streets along the drive, clustered with cars screeching for passage and ignored Hidan. "Hey fucker," Hidan called though dared not to draw any closer for fear of the man of lashing out; pain was a marvelous sensation linked hand-in-hand with ecstasy, though, Hidan thought, only when self-applied. Several moments passed in silence as Hidan followed some distance behind Kakuzu, thoughts of simply turning and leaving the silent man on his way.

"What do you think of the girl?" Kakuzu asked suddenly.

Hidan raised a brow through shrugged and chuckled at the random inquiry. "What's there to think? She's a woman; most likely going to be nothing but a pain in our ass." Hidan paused and waited for Kakuzu to speak; greeted only by silence and a gruff, incoherent reply, Hidan moved on. "I mean, what could be so special about her, anyway? Why would Leader want someone so weak looking in the first place?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Hidan." Kakuzu replied finally and tilted back, motioning toward him. "I mean, look at you," Hidan scoffed.

"What about me?" Kakuzu turned in silence toward the metro station a block away and chose to reply with only a heavy guffaw. "Hey, you fucker; what about me?" Hidan paused and glared at his back as he moved on through the shaded streets gilded with thick trees towering above, drawing thick green bridges to blotch out the sky. Hidan scoffed and turned toward the entrance of the city, leaving Kakuzu to his own as he headed toward a familiar convenience store he visited often.

The bell sang softly against the door as he pressed through the entrance, the scent of stale coffee and cooked sausage thick against his nostrils. The cashier paid no mind to his entrance and flipped half-heartedly through a magazine splayed across his thighs, his legs propped high against the counter. Hidan turned toward the back and grabbed several bags of chips, fetching a soda from the back freezer and checking the assorted junk foods around the store. The bell sang gently as a thin man stepped through the door, standing timid beside the register as the door swung soft back into place.

Several moments passed as he stayed rooted beside the register; Hidan approached with his arm filled with food and approached the register, planting the merchandise along the counter. The cashier grabbed a bag from the clutter and rang it up, eyeing the man through thin eyes.

"Yo, dude, you gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna buy somethin'?"

The man shuffled slightly and reached up, digging his hand into the front of his thick coat. His arm tensed and he gripped something heavy, withdrawing a large-barreled gun and pointing it with unexpected calm toward the cashier. His breath caught as he stared into the gun, his lips trembling and a foul smell suddenly brushing past.

"Dude, what the fuck," Hidan threw himself back and covered his nose with the front of his shirt. "Did you just shit your pants? Great way to end it all, with your pants filled with shit, you fucker," Hidan coughed and grabbed a bag of chips as the man pulled the trigger, splattering crimson against the back wall, coloring pornographic magazines and cigarette cartons in a gory mass of fleshy pulp. The cashier's body fluttered, his body sputtering a thick stream onto the floor as he collapsed back, splayed along the floor in a puddle of red so dark it was black. The bag split and Hidan dug a hand into the contents, throwing several chips into his mouth. "Sweet," He grabbed his items and a spare bag and packed them up himself, hooking the plastic twined around his arm. "Now I don't have to pay,"

"This man is one with the devil," The man sputtered out as the gun fell limp from his hand, clattering heavy against the floor. "He worked with Satan and seduced my wife, engaging in actions of adultery and lust,"

"That's cool," Hidan scoffed and turned to the door, his eyes shut against the man as he sunk feeble to the floor. "I'm gonna go, now. Have fun in prison," Sirens cut Hidan from his thoughts as he pressed through the door, red and blue flashing, reflected against the clear surface of the building.

"Drop the bag," A burly police officer shouted out, his gun drawn and prepared to fire. "Step away from the building with your hands up," Hidan flipped the bag around and slapped it against his leg, easing it along the length of his arm.

"You've gotta be shitting me," A man came from behind, wrestling his arms through Hidan's and drawing him into a heavy hold, bringing him down onto the ground. "Mother fucker, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Cooperate, sir," The police officer screeched into his ear, the drum pounding and throbbing.

"Fucker," Hidan screamed as he was hand-cuffed and drawn to his feet. "I didn't do anything, you asshole," He screamed as they lead him to the back of a squad car. "What the fuck," He screamed as the locked him away and drove him into the heart of the city to the police station.

~*~

And that's the end of chapter two… Yeah… It sucks… I know. The next one will be better… And out sooner than this one was, hopefully. Whatever…


End file.
